


For The First Time

by strings_mug_water



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brosh, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strings_mug_water/pseuds/strings_mug_water
Summary: Brendon introduces Josh to the magic of weed and they finally sart to reveal their true feelings for each other.





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanilla_Ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Ella/gifts).



„Hey Bren.“

  
Josh climbed up the stairs into the tour bus and closed the door behind him.

  
„Can I come in??“

„Aren’t you already inside??“ Brendon answered and offered him a seat next to himself on the couch. Josh sat down, the closeness to Brendon making him nervous.

„So what circumstances do I owe the pleasure of your visit??“

„Uhm, Pete and the others have a little party and I thought you’d like to know.“

„Are you going to be there??“

“No,” Josh answered and turned his snapback, so that it was facing back now, “I don’t really feel like partying and was on my way to our bus.”

He screwed up his face. The bus of his band was not nearly as comfortable as Panic’s.

“I may also stay here, would you like to keep me some company??” Brendon offered.

The relief was visibly on Josh’s face.

“I’d love to.”

Brendon gave him one of his knee weakening smiles and then continued to focus on what laid on the table in front of him.

“What’s that??” Josh asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Do you mind weed??”

Josh’s pulse suddenly seemed twice as fast as normal.

“Uhm, I don’t know. I mean is it legal here??”

They were in Colorado right now and Josh doubted that smoking weed was allowed here. To his concern Brendon also just shrugged and continued to work on what would probably turn out as a joint.

“Did you ever smoke weed??”

Josh shook his head. After a short break Brendon turned his face to him and said: “Do you want to?”

And something in his eyes made Josh nod, although every inch of his brain screamed no with the voice of his mother, but Josh pushed that voice somewhere into the back of his head and instead watched Brendon, who now continued whatever he was exactly doing. Josh was super nervous and Brendon must have felt it, because he stopped his motions and said: “We don’t have to, if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“No, it’s fine.”

He did not want to seem like a coward in front of Brendon.

“Really,” he added as Brendon raised an eyebrow at him. Still not seemed to be fully convinced, Brendon took out a little chewing gum box.

“Sure?”

“As long as you’re taking care of me, of course.”

“I will, I promise.”

With that said Brendon opened the little blue box and revealed its content to Josh. It looked like a few clumps of dry leaves, which absorbed a really strong smell.

“You keep your weed in a chewing gum box??”

Brendon just shrugged.

“This way it doesn’t attract any attention.”

He gave Josh a vicious smile, who shyly returned it.

“What’s this??”

“This,” Brendon said and held up the little metal box, that he put the weed in now, “is a grinder. It’s for shredding the weed into tiny bits, so you don’t have to cut it by hand for ages. By the way, do you mind some tobacco in it? I just prefer it that way, a blunt is a bit too heavy in my opinion.”

Josh just nodded, although he did not really understand what he meant, but he trusted Brendon. After a few more minutes and lots of explaining on Brendon's and confusion on Josh’s side, a straight and harmless looking cigarette was made. The nervousness, that had disappeared while talking to Brendon, rose in Josh again. He cleared his throat.

“So…”

“You still sure??”

Josh nodded as an answer. He was sure, and to be honest some part of himself was also kind of eager to finally try it.

“Okay. I’m gonna light it, cause you need to take a good pull in order to burn it properly.”

So, as said, Brendon lit the joint and took a long pull and then breathed out a lot of white smoke into the air.

“Won’t the others smell it??” Josh asked nervously.

“Everyone knows that I’m a stoner anyways, they don’t mind. Your turn.”

He passed the glimmering stick to Josh, who tried to stop his hand from shaking as he took it.

“First suck a bit into your mouth and then breathe in, try to take a lot of fresh air with it, this way you won’t need to cough that much.”

Josh did as he was told. The smoke burned in his lungs and he promptly coughed it out again. Brendon seemed to have expected this. He gave Josh a bottle of water, who took a sip and felt immediately better.

“It takes a while to get used to it.”

Josh still held the joint in his other hand. He lifted it up to his mouth again and took another drag. This time he was prepared and just a little cough escaped his mouth when Josh breathed out again.

“Not bad!” Brendon said and took the joint from Josh again, who had held it out for him.

After another pull, Brendon asked: “How’re you feeling??”

“I don’t really feel anything.”

That evil and at the same time cute smile spread on Brendon’s face again.

“Wait for it.”

They continued to smoke for a while, none of them saying something. At some point Brendon laid back onto the sofa and Josh followed his suit and got comfortable too.

“I think I feel something.”

“Hm?”

“It’s like… cloudy. Foggy.”

“I call it being wrapped in a branket. A brain-blanket,” he added as a response to Josh’s puzzled expression.

“Yeah… branket. That fits.”

After a while, Brendon spoke again: “You were good tonight.”

Josh breathed out and watched the smoke curl into the air.

“Thanks.”

“I watch you every night, you know that Josh?”

Josh’s cheeks suddenly felt hot and he could feel Brendon’s gaze on his face.

“I know…”

“I like watching you when you play. There’s so much passion in your eyes when you think that no one watches you. But I do. The others might just focus on Tyler but

I can never take my eyes off from you.

“Oh…,” Josh cleared his throat, “really??”

“I’m glad that you came here tonight, Josh.”

With that said Brendon fell silent again and instead concentrated on blowing smoke rings. They looked so fluffy in the dim light that fell through the lids in front of the windows. Josh could not stop himself but trying to cat one. A giggle escaped his mouth. He could not get enough of this game and the amused look on Brendon’s face told Josh that the other one also enjoyed it. Suddenly he stopped and Josh stopped laughing to throw him a questioning look.

“There’s just one drag left,” Brendon said. He slowly bent towards Josh. Some part of Josh’s brain realised that they had never been so close before. Brendon took the joint up to his mouth and then took a last pull. He stubbed it out without taking his eyes from Josh’s. Then he slowly leaned in. Josh opened his mouth and breathed in the smoke that Brendon blew into his mouth. He enjoyed the hot feeling in his lungs and the warmth of the hand on his neck. Josh threw his head back and sent the last bit of smoke into the air above their heads. Brendon was so close.  
Josh did not think in this moment. It might have been the weed that acted, or he was in one of his secret dreams again. He crossed the last inches between himself and Brendon and met the other one’s lips.  
It felt so good. Josh was floating on some cloud in the sky and he did not ever want to come down. Brendon pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. After all this time it finally happened, what Josh had longed for so long.  
When they eventually pulled back both of them had to catch their breath. It was so surreal. Josh rested his forehead on Brendon’s.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time,” the older one said.

“Me too,” Josh answered.

Brendon opened his arms and together they snuggled into the couch. The last thing that Josh remembered was a gently kiss on his head, before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked it!! I'm too tired rn to proof read it, so it'd be lovely if you tell me if i made any mistakes. Feel hugged xx
> 
> PS: Please don't judge me for beig a stoner, it's one of the little things that helps me to escape my depression for a moment :)


End file.
